The Girl with the story
by Pit-zuh
Summary: Helia an aspiring journalist, a member of the student council and part of the most popular gang in Magix High School needs a story for his new article to impress Magix's best journalist for possible journalism opportunities. He finds the girl with a story. He uses her as subject to his best piece yet. Only she doesn't know her personal life had turned into an article for the school
1. Paranoid

**Welcome to The Girl with a story.**

 **Just to be clear, I do not own Winx Club, only the plot is mine. Thank you for choosing this story and I hope you enjoy.**

 **This story contains mature themes and context.**

A normal lunch break went about at Magix High School. Normal would describe a segregated and superficial canteen system where Cliques and clubs marked their territory. In the real world, the tables didn't have labels but in High School, there were always permanent labels on everyone. Like how Factions work in the first instalment of the Divergent series. People grouped into ones who act and look like them.

There were the Geeks. Ones who would play games on their phones continuously as they walk through the halls. Resulting in all of them wearing glasses just labelling them even more. Though all of them fit in the Robotics club. The club that needs people like them. Very, knowledgeable of programming, hacking, Inventing and other technical stuff. Sometimes when they run out of batteries and power banks, they play chess. Some even invent kinds of gadgets and devices to keep them busy. They usually are the smartest people around with all the data and information they collect. They enter competitions like Math Brawls, International Science fairs and more.

Just by the side are the Musicians and Dancers. Students who are all musically and physically inclined. They're the ones who have headphones on at all times and energizes the hallways because of their moves. Everyone at the group are members of the school chorale and the dance troupe. The kind of people the school approaches when some activities needs some 'audio support' or entertainment. Those who have guitars strapped to their backs. Their bags filled speakers and music sheets. Ones who would entertain and carry a boombox everywhere they go.

On the opposite side are the unpopular side of the jocks and cheerleaders. The ones who give of some sort of spoiled rich kid vibe. They stood out as the kind yet quick tempered group, yet not all of them are. They're usually up to more of their antics at the field where after school practices happen. They also have a few great athletes the school is so proud of. Taking home championships and awards for the school's reputation. They're also labelled as the fashionistas of the student body. The more fashionable ones who have money to spend on designer clothes and are disgusted at anything less.

Next to their bubbly table were the Actors. The aspiring Hollywood celebrities. The kind of people who just star in every play the school has to offer. The students who adapted vocabulary like Shakespeare's with the 'thee's ,'thou's and 'art's. Ones who memorize their lines by heart and hold scripts by their side. They are the face of the school theater. Where all school plays take place.

By their side was a group like them. Probably some kind of sister company. Ones who loved art and colors. Students who had colorful minds and some with matching hair. Students who love to paint and express themselves visually. They have the best creativity in all the other groups. So much creativity that most of the students in this clique take part in a huge role in school plays. They usually take charge of scripts. Rewriting them, proofreading them and more. They also help with props whenever needed. Some also are poets and journalists and part of the school paper.

There's also a group described as the pranksters. They're more retro in a sense. They like the old times and dress like them. More 90's even though most of them were never really born in the decade. With mismatching colors and hair, they're kind of the crazy group. They love pranks and are probably the funniest people around the school. Sometimes they even get paid to prank other students like them. Ironically, their known to rest by April first as they trademark to prank every single day.

Another group were the goths. The ones who are expected to be in a midlife crisis for the rest of their life wearing black, black and black. With all of their things to match. Those who colored their hair to decrease the dreary image they portray. Those who have black nails and are addicted to disgusting movies and stories. Despite the poor choice of color, the goths are surprisingly very fashionable. With the lace, chains and corsets.

The school tolerates this system as eighty-five percent of the student follow this corrupt status. Of course the school promotes all diversity but not segregating them.

And the other fifteen percent? They were outcasts of the civilised groups above them. They were other small groups in the student body. Some really unsorted to be put a label on. Maybe some, to be sorted. People who looked like peasants to all the other superior students in their own clubs. Those who disagreed on putting a label across their table and names like 'Geeks', 'Musicians and Dancers', 'Jocks', 'Actors', 'Artists', 'Goths' or 'Pranksters'. They stand with their uniqueness and mingle with other people. People not like them.

"Look at the Goths. I just don't understand how they get so much black lipstick. Yesterday, I went to the mall to buy this specific shade of black lipstick and they were all out. The lady said someone wearing all black bought all the black lipsticks just 2 days ago." Krystal Thorne complained as Musa, Stella and Brandon turned their head in the same direction Krystal was facing. They faced the table to the far right where the students wore black and had different piercings all over.

And to all that segregation. In the middle were the Winx and the Specialists. A group of unsorted students all true to their individuality. A group of students who cancel out the segregation around them because of their presence. They're just like a group of unlabelled students which all the other groups adore and look up to. Why? Because everyone there is the best at what they do.

The Geeks have Techna Zenith and Timmy Quantum to represent. Geniuses who love Robotics and Technology who act like the Google of the group. Then are the Musicians like Musa Melody and Dancers like Layla Tides. They give the best entertainment when the school needed them. And the jocks and cheerleaders have Stella Solaria, Krystal Thorne, Sky Eraklyon and Brandon Downland. They're the popular side of the jocks. They add physical edge to the group of the Specialists and the Winx. Nabu Andros, a very versatile actor represents the acting group. He holds a school record of most casted lead roles in the school's 48 years of plays. Then there was Bloom Domino and Helia Knightley, both very talented artists and writers. Both part of the school paper. Then, the last member was Riven Apollo who's a really good prankster and is clever at making jokes and an expert at making one laugh.

"I do think that color looks best on them." Musa joked clearly under the influence of her boyfriend, Riven.

"Ugh!" Thorne stomped her 5 inch wedge on the cafeteria floor.

The short tempered girl was always the center of attention, at least she wished. She wanted all eyes on her. Especially a specific boy's.

"Why are you shopping for black lipstick anyway?" Stella asked Krystal who was next to her as the laughter from Musa's joke died down. "Black is totally not your color."

"Because of the school's halloween dance. I need to find my shade of black lipstick so I could figure out what jewellery I should wear." Krystal explained.

"The halloween ball is 2 weeks from now. I'm sure you have enough time." Bloom comforted their friend.

"I really need to find the perfect shade this week. I need to impress Helia this last year." She smiled and looked to the other side of the table where Helia was talking with Layla and Riven.

It was no secret that Krystal Thorne was the worst person in their group. Probably in the whole school as well. She was so stuck up and spoiled that everything has to go her way. Everyone knows about her huge crush on Helia Knightley but her attitude was always in the way. People also think she only likes him because she's the only person in the Winx without a Specialist for a boyfriend, and same goes to Helia but he doesn't really mind.

"So have you heard the rumors?" Layla asked Helia who was right in front of him at the lunch table.

"Rumours of what? You know I don't believe in those gossips around the school." Helia kept his face down, showing how disinterested he is on those topics.

"Oh, you'll want to believe the rumor Layla's talking about." Riven chuckled and gave Helia a pat on the back before sitting next to him.

"Please do share." Helia looked up and encouraged.

Though, really who could resist the student body vice president who also happens to be passionate poet and a journalist who writes for the school paper? Not to mention he's top writer. Even the Lesbians have a crush on him. He was always known as the quiet one from the group, a total opposite to Krystal. Helia also happens to be a pacifist and sometimes an introvert. Though he seems unique enough, he's also very true to what he does as a student and as a writer. Another reason why the student body loves him even more.

"People have been saying that Leonard Rhodes of Northern times will be looking for interns here." Layla waited for Helia to look up, and he did with his eyes wide open.

"The Leonard Rhodes?" He asked for confirmation.

"That's what I've been hearing from Stella and Krystal. They said he'll be looking for aspiring writers for his internship this summer."

"It would be a miracle if that were true." He doubted the chances.

Back to the real world where popularity and admiration are rare. Where the lights are dim unlike the spotlight in the center. A small group of three were sitting not too far from the musicians. There sat a girl with purple hair and yellow tips named Roxy Tir-Nan-Og. Roxy is known to be part of the artists, she helps a lot with costume designing. Next to her was Karel Summers an actor. A runner up next to Nabu in theater. Lastly is Flora Lynphea. The girl with a story. A very complicated story. She has no clique, she does get compliments on her cooking and baking but she was known as the girl without a family.

"I'm so sick of Krystal being such a bitch." Karel said before taking a bite of his burger. "We have to do something about her. Especially this last year." His words were muffled into the burger he was chewing.

"What did she do now?" Roxy asked.

"She took my parking slot. Again. That's the third time this week." Karel answered in frustration. All he ever did in his life outside acting besides having fun with his friends is hate on Krystal Thorne.

"But It's Wednesday." Flora joined in the conversation after processing Karel's previous words.

"Exactly!" He shouts with a dramatic effect.

"Just because I'm next to Helia's parking slot doesn't mean she gets to steal the parking slot my parents paid for." He continued to satisfy himself.

"I don't think you should be speaking so loud, K." Roxy advised.

"I don't care. That bitch deserves shit." He continued with a higher volume.

"Shh..." Flora tried to calm down the blue haired friend.

This was everyday. All the students segregated and categorised into groups. All the students admiring the Winx and Specialists. Some also hating on them for the imbalance they've created. Some complaining for this segregation. And that was them. Flora, Karel and Roxy were against all the forming cliques. That having pressure to join the geeks when you're good at math is not acceptable. They believe diversity makes the best environment. That exposure and experience are the best teachers.

"Like remember last month? When I had rehearsals with Nabu on the musical." The blue haired male started.

"Krystal was there because Helia was checking in. She was following him around, singing Hamilton just to impress him. Oh, Give me a break!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"K, just take a breath. Only 6 months to go." The caramel haired girl advised.

"She was like 'Helpless!'. Bitch me too. Stop." He sung.

 **Welcome to my long author's note.**

 **Hi! Welcome again. Hope you guys had a fun time reading.**

 **I hope to receive feedback on every chapter. And unlike my first story: Midnight (you should read it [shameless self promotion HAHAHAHA]), I will be replying to each and every one of your reviews, whether it concerns the story, my updating or anything else. Though I ask that you put specific questions so that I will be able to understand your point of view.**

 **About my first story, I really tried to make this different. Like in my first drafts, they were juniors but It had an interference with the plot. I know it's kind of similar to my first book which I haven't update yet but I promise to make it more and more interesting as we go.**

 **I would also like to mention that this is already an update on the first chapter. I just didn't feel the excitement during the first version so I wanted to change it. Also, me updating is like a refresh since the second is up.**

 **By the way, i'm naming all the chapters of this story song titles from an album. Lauv's i met you when i was 18 album. I do not intend any copyright infringement but I do advise that you guys listen to that album most accordingly to the chapters your reading. The song lyrics don't usually match the chapter but the titles are pretty accurate.**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING!**


	2. Comfortable

**Welcome to the second chapter of The Girl with the story. Thank you for being patient with my tight schedules and updating. For more updates and details, read the author's note below.**

 **This chapter contains mature themes. Happy reading!**

Friday morning when the announcement was made. Who would have thought that such a career changing statement would disguise itself as a regular weekday? It was true. Leonard Rhodes will be looking for interns. Something which made the group of writers smile. Including Helia who idolised the old journalist and his works.

The opportunity would mean big on a student's resume. The title of being picked for an internship at such an age would truly be a highlight on the printed document. A chance to undergo this mentoring would be life changing. An internship at the region's top newspaper company. A whole two months of training under the CEO himself and his best writers. And to top it all, a possible slot as an writer for the publishing house itself. Imagine being a writer for the Northern times. A writer under the age of 20 and already trained and taught by one of the best writers in the world.

"That is all. You may now proceed to your first period classes." Miss Griselda finished.

"I can't believe he'd be looking for interns here." Helia still doubted.

That Leonard Rhodes of Northern times will be looking for a writer for his publishing company. An additional point the announcement made was that if lucky, have their winning article published to the whole city, state and even to be distributed around the country. An intern to be trained and to be offered a part time job once college starts.

"Wake up dude. He's accepting applications on Monday." Downland walked with Knightley on the way to their first class.

"I need to plan this out. I have so much on the plate." Helia said.

"You can and you need to chill. You're an amazing writer. You can pull through." His friend reminded.

"I can't just pull through B, I need to impress him. I need to win. I need to be picked." He extended his need of passion. Something his friends admired.

The usually calm senior was stressed out. Every single second he thinks or dreams about this opportunity, he freezes and spits out worries and insecurities. The doubts he acquires are devouring his confidence little by little as he thinks of the many consequences. Now he has more to worry about other than just the student government.

"See, you're already stressing out about this. Why don't you join us later? At the fruitti music bar." He invited.

"I can't me and Sky are helping out with the homecoming." He said with a sigh at the end.

The overwhelming feeling took over him as he walked through the halls to gat to his first class. The opportunity was something he needed. It would mean the world to him to be chosen as an intern.

At the latter part of the day, the stress seemed to have relieved. It was Friday after all.

The last friday bell rung meaning all students who had their last classes should be gone, except this friday wasn't the same. Magix High School is set to hold it's 47th annual alumni homecoming. That's why everyone from the student council is working hard and staying late for the event.

It was past half the school year yet, the student council continues to fulfil their promises to the student body and the administration. For months, the student government has given their best effort to comply with all school activities, and even exceed expectations. No doubt, this year's batch of student leaders is one of the best governments the school has elected. With Sky Eraklyon's leadership, the bar is set high for the next years of student leaders.

"I'll have the balloons on the left side of the stage. I already asked Eric to find the stand to put the balloons in. I'll call you later when I'm done with the food." Helia Knightley walked through the halls right after the last bell rung. He closed his phone and kept it in his pocket before someone surprised him from the back.

"Hey Helia, Me and the gang are going to the Fruitti Music bar. Wanna come?" Krystal said flirtatiously as she held onto one of his shoulders.

And this was normal by now, everyone seeing Krystal all up in Helia's space. Even the other Winx and Specialists are grossed out at how Krystal lacks respect for herself. How she could throw herself at anybody and not care what they think. And that's why she's been trying to break Helia for so long. Unlike other boys, he isn't someone who you can get by a snap of the finger. Heck, who knows how to get him? He's so quiet and responsible which sets him apart by a million when compared to other guys at the school.

"No thanks Krystal. Me and Sky have to help prepare the homecoming." Helia said as he took her hand off.

"Oh, too bad. Maybe I can stay and help you and-" Thorne was cut off by Ms. Griselda who looked worried and angry.

Miss Griselda, the student government's adviser. An over all control freak but was always praised for her responsibility. That's why she hates majority of the students in school. The irresponsible ones at least. Though through years, she's become mellow.

"Helia! Thank goodness I found you." The teacher exclaimed as he pulled him to the side. He smiled at seeing the teacher too, as she set him and Krystal apart.

"Nice to see you too Ms. Griselda." He took a glance at Krystal who was already walking away with her heels behind her.

"I need help in the kitchen. One of my girls didn't show up so I need another one to help out baking the cupcakes." She told the vice president. Knowing he could ask someone to help. "We're baking over eighty of them and we only have an hour."

"I'll help." The senior stepped up despite the known challenges of baking, especially at a situation like this.

"I suggest you call Eric or Cindy to do that. The kitchen is a mess you don't want to see. Also I would like to check in with you on balloons." Griselda moved her glasses up to look down on her clipboard.

"Eric's busy trying to find the balloon stands and Cindy's fixing audio with Nex and Walker. I'll help in the kitchen don't worry." He told the student council adviser before he took off running in the direction of the school kitchen.

A minute earlier...

The event was set to start in an hour and everything was in place. Except for the food. The cupcakes haven't been baked.

"Where are the cupcakes?!" Griselda blasted through the double doors, screaming into the kitchen with her clipboard in her hand as the bell went off.

"I'm trying Ms. Griselda. I tried calling Mirta a few times but she wouldn't answer." The caramel haired junior replied as she worked faster on mixing the first batch of batter.

Griselda took a deep breath, and her hand to her forehead, thinking of a solution.

"You can't finish this by four. I'll call someone to help you." The teacher walked away and set to find a helper for the kitchen.

A minute later and Griselda hasn't come back. Flora started working faster, transferring the dry ingredients to the other table. She was speed walking to the other side of the kitchen when the door beside her opened and caused her to fall on her back, making the flour fly up into the room. "What-"

The flour sped up towards the ceilings, coating all the things below it with a coat of white powder. This including the two students.

"Oh- I'm Sorry." The blue haired male said worried as he tried to clear out the flour in the air. "Here let me help you up." He knelt down to find the person's hand. He heard coughs from the bottom, alerting him that the person was below him.

"Here give me your hand." He reached out and saw that the flour had cleared out.

Suddenly, the temperature of the room dropped. The preheating ovens ceased to exist with the change of the aura. He saw emerald green eyes as he went down. The view being clear and free of white powder. Time stopped, or as it felt. Then, the flour slowly settled down on the floor, the table and them.

"I'm really so sorry. Here." He held his hand out once more. She accepted and stood up saying "No. I did this. I shouldn't have been walking so fast. I could have saved this."

"Please, don't blame this on yourself. Sorry for this." The male picked up the metal bowl from where the flour was put.

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize." Flora said as she patted the flour out of her skirt trying to look presentable to the Vice President.

At this point in time where she had no more time to spare, Flora didn't bother to look much presentable to Helia. Yes, he was very popular but her, Karel's and Roxy's perception on those people are different from perceptions like Krystal's.

"No. I do. I know you were already behind and I just pushed it back even more." They looked around and saw all the white powder everywhere.

"Trust me, I can help. Besides, Griselda asked me you need help."

"Griselda sent you?" She continued to dust away the flour on her shirt.

That's when things got more awkward.

"I'm a very fast learner. And I think I'm all the help you've got. I promise this won't happen again." He referred to the mess around both of them.

He gave a small smile, almost pleading to help her. She had no choice. The damage was done and she needed help now more than ever.

It was true. This man was very passionate with everything he does. Despite his lack of expertise, he manages to find strength to pull through different challenges. Like the student council for example. The usual quiet and insecure student found courage to promote himself and be the leader he is today.

"Uh, um, let's start with remaking the batter." She walked back to the first counter with Helia behind her.

"I'm not really familiar with this, so..." He waited for words to come out.

"It's kind of obvious- Don't worry I'll guide you." She looked and smiled at him.

The next hour passed with no more baking ingredients flying up in the air. The cupcakes were right on time and ready to frost. Though the bakers were exhausted. Trying to do an hour task that was catered for at least 3 people. Not to mention the set back earlier.

"This is the last bag. If this doesn't cover all of them, we're going to have to run to the bake shop 7 blocks away from here." Flora referred to the half filled piping bag that's meant to frost another 25 cupcakes.

With the trust they've gained from each other, they were definitely more comfortable with one another.

"I'm sure this little guy can handle it." He patted the icing bag before handing it to Flora.

"I'm not so sure. We only have 6 minutes left." She doubted the vice president.

"So I guess I'll run 7 blocks now. Rest In Peace Converse." He glanced at his feet, at his high tops.

"Wait I didn't ask you to-" Flora said quickly to keep him from moving.

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I could do it." The male insisted.

"I mean, you just volunteered for this thing. I should be the one-" He cut her off. "And I made this damn mess. I should be the one." He made her look at the floured floor and other kitchen utensils before nodding.

"I'll be back in about 3 minutes."

 **How about that? I know this story might be going too fast but I actually extended my plot as it seemed better for the development of the characters.**

 **For Flora's story, It'll be shared next chapter and its quite long... I would just advice that you guys keep a positive and optimistic way on her story as some of this happens in real life. I'm just giving a warning before you guys read the next chapter that way you guys won't be surprised.**

 **By the way, As I said in the first chapter I'll be replying to your reviews one by one every new chapter. So I'll be asking questions so we could be a little more interactive. I really want to get to know my readers and what their insights are so please support this move,,**

 **For my first question: I want to ask if you guys are 'comfortable' (see what I did there? cuz the name of the chapter is- okay I'll stop) with my writing style? I honestly feel like something has been off with my writing lately. Like do you guys like the** _ **longer paragraphs and dialogues**_ **or _shorter paragraphs and dialogues_? _Less descriptive chapters_ , _more dialogues_ or _any more suggestions_. I'm really trying to improve my writing as I try to take it more seriously.**

 **Please give your feedback.** **hank you for continuing to support this story. Leave a review or PM me if you guys have direct questions.**


End file.
